


Щенков к зиме считают

by anjinhos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Примерно так проходят праздники в доме Стайлза, Дерека и их стаи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Щенков к зиме считают

\- Кто звонил? – спросил Стайлз, глядя на Дерека, вертящего в пальцах свой мобильный.  
\- Питер.  
\- О, прошу тебя, скажи, что он уже подъезжает? – простонал Стайлз, ставя на столешницу пару бутылок вина, принесённых из погреба.  
\- С каких пор ты так сильно хочешь видеть моего дядю? – Дерек удивлённо вздёрнул бровь, наконец, отложив телефон и тем самым перестав раздражать Стайлза.  
\- С тех самых, как он начал брать в свои загулы по Европе Лидию. Если они не приедут на ужин, то Джексон, в прямом смысле слова, будет лезть на стены. Ты ведь знаешь, каким засранцем он может быть.  
\- Да, Скотт жаловался, что тот уже довёл его до ручки.  
\- А у Скотта просто ангельское терпение, - поддакнул Стайлз.  
\- Не то слово – он же как-то умудрился дружить с тобой с самого детства и до сих пор не придушить, - Дерек подхватил бутылки с вином, собираясь протереть их и отнести в гостиную, где был накрыт праздничный стол.  
\- Очень смешно, приятель. Знаешь что? Добрый Стайлз Клаус может вспомнить, что в этом году ты был плохим мальчиком, и вместо праздничного секса тебе достанется уголь. Надеюсь, что вы проведёте незабываемую ночь вместе, - Стайлз зло сузил глаза, буравя взглядом Дереку дырку в черепе.  
\- Стайлз Клаус? Ты же не собирался переодеваться в красный плюшевый костюм с колпаком и бородой? Потому что у меня бы не встало. Не принимай на свой счёт – меня просто воспитали в традициях религиозной католической семьи…  
\- Продолжай в том же духе, чувак, и я посмотрю, без скольких ещё подарков ты останешься на праздники, - Стайлз пихнул Дерека локтём в бок. – Кстати, - он замер, прислушиваясь, - а почему не слышно нашу стаю?  
\- Они спят.  
\- Тогда что это за тихий перезвон? – Стайлз ещё сильнее напряг слух. – Знаешь, очень похоже на бубенчики на колпаках рождественских эльфов, но я бы всё же поставил на то, что это елочные шары… О мой Бог! – он со всех ног кинулся в гостиную.  
Дерек, оставив вино, поспешил за ним, как раз, чтобы успеть увидеть, как под тот самый перезвон елочных игрушек рождественская ель рушится на пол. Только каким-то чудом она в своём падении не задела сервированный к приходу гостей стол.  
\- Спят, значит? – у Стайлза нервно дёргался глаз.  
Дерек лишь развёл руками, он ожидал чего-то подобного, правда, не рассчитывал, что пострадает наряженная только сегодня утром ель. В их доме ни один праздник не обходился без подобного происшествия.  
\- Ну, и кто этот маленький Гринч? – Стайлз обошёл стол, сурово глядя на трёх щенков.  
Бойд, шоколадный ретривер, вылез из-под стола, понуро опустив голову. Он был самым спокойным из щенков, так что маловероятно, что заваленная ель была его лап делом. Он, скорее всего, сам в этом рождественском акте вандализма участия не принимал, хотя и наблюдал за всем из-под стола, выбрав тот как свой наблюдательный пункт. Айзек тихо поскуливал и выглядел виноватым и пристыженным. Он переминался с лапы на лапу, качая головой, а в его пронзительно голубых глазах хаски, читалось столько извинений и раскаяния, что можно было простить не то, что погром, а даже ядерную войну. А вот Эрика была сама непринуждённость. Сами по себе лабрадоры были абсолютно не пакостливой породой, но этот отдельно взятый щенок была просто каким-то зачинщиком мохнатой революции в их доме.  
\- Эрика, кто сделал пакость? – Стайлз безошибочно определили виновника «падения» Рождества в их доме. – Кто плохо себя ведёт, м?  
Нотации Стайлза прервал голос Питера, донёсшийся из холла:  
\- Угадайте, кого я встретил по дороге?  
\- С Рождеством! – голос шерифа звучал бодро, хоть и слегка хрипло – для них со Стайлзом зима всегда была сезоном простуд.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что все отвлеклись, Эрика решила улизнуть и переждать гнев Стайлза в укрытии. В качестве укрытия она выбрала, шерифа, который в ней души не чаял. Эрика в своём плане побега не рассчитала лишь одного – в холле был не только шериф. Так что, влетев туда на всех парах, она наткнулась на Питера и Лидию, с которой и столкнулась нос к носу.  
\- Эрика, стоять! – за щенком в холл вбежал Стайлз.  
Наверное, его появление и заставило Эрику сделать то, что она сделала, а именно укусить Лидию, чтобы, наконец, добраться до шерифа. Гончая высоко взвизгнула и погналась за обидчицей. Дерек, пришедший, чтобы узнать, чем кончится дело, едва успел увернуться от пронёсшихся мимо собак.  
\- Джексон, сидеть! Нельзя! – проорал с улицы Скотт.  
Практически в то же мгновение в незакрытую входную дверь ворвался здоровенный доберман, услышавший голос своей возлюбленной.  
\- Кому сказано, нельзя! Фу, Джексон! – наконец, и сам Скотт оказался в холле. – Извини, Стайлз, он прям с поводка сорвался, – вместо приветствия пролепетал он, запыхавшись. - Джексон, ко мне!  
\- Да ты как раз вовремя, дружище, - Стайлз хлопнул друга по плечу, устало прикрыв глаза, когда из гостиной донёсся лай и звон посуды.  
\- Обожаю встречать у вас Рождество! – Питер, улыбнувшись, направился в гостиную, чтобы не пропустить ничего интересного.  
Все остальные подтянулись за ним, столпившись у порога комнаты. В саму гостиную было опасно заходить: Эрика, металась по накрытому столу, сшибая лапами тарелки и бокалы, Лидия кружила вокруг, зло порыкивая и пытаясь пробиться к ней через ряд стульев, Джексон метался из стороны в сторону, видимо, тоже ища способ добраться до Эрики. Айзек, переживающий за подругу и взволнованный происходящим, тявкал не переставая, но не решался подойти близко к взрослым псам. Бойд же улёгся в кресле, ведя оттуда наблюдение и ожидая, чем кончится дело.  
\- Нужно их растащить, - Дерек решил вмешаться в этот собачий балаган, но не успел.  
Джексон таки придумал, как согнать Эрику со стола – он вцепился зубами в скатерть и потянул её со всей силы на себя.  
\- Фу! Нельзя! – только и успел крикнуть Скотт, прежде чем всё со стола полетело на пол.  
Эрика, моментально получившая по загривку сначала от Лидии, а потом и от Джексона, обижено скуля, прибежала к шерифу, требуя политического убежища.  
\- Забудь про уголь, - Стайлз уткнулся лбом в плечо Дерека, чтобы не видеть во что превратилась их гостиная, - Стайлзу нужно просто ооочень много утешительного секса. Если, конечно, у нас на него останутся силы, после того, как мы тут всё уберём.  
Кора, которая, судя по всему, неспешно шла от машины, наконец, присоединилась к их компании и присвистнула, оглядывая бардак и возящихся в нём собак.  
\- Хо-хо-хо! – Кора обняла Скотта за пояс, улыбаясь. – Ну, с Рождеством вас!  
Стайлз вдруг рассмеялся и тоже полез обниматься, но уже к Дереку.  
\- С днём рождения, - выдохнул он ему на ухо. – Ладно, банкет накрылся, так что пошли на кухню. Подарки откопаем из-под ёлки утром.


End file.
